character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku Black (Fanon, ToP)/Omegas03
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan Divinity= |-|Super Saiyan Rose= |-|Super Saiyan Rose Evolution= |-|God of Destruction powers= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= 'Summary' Goku Black, otherwise known simply as Black, is an evil being that appears in Future Trunks' timeline. He was originally Zamasu, but he stole Goku's body with the Super Dragon Balls. This variation of Goku Black survived being erased by Zen'o and separated from Infinite Zamasu, but still had all of his powers plus the ones he had earlier remaining. He also gained knowledge of almost everything in the Universe. He went to his home Universe 10 in the Main timeline as Trunks' got erased to finish things up. after a argument he fought Rumsshi and was about to get erased by him until Daishinkan told everyone about the ToP, so they decided to leave him in check and also told by Rumsshi that he'll forgive his live if he manages to win the ToP and gets trained by their Angel for his Universe to survive. In the ToP he eventually becomes a threat to everyone, as he had defeated Vegito and Jiren who had to team up against him to avoid destruction. Black after believing he finally won ascended to a higher plane of reality to destroy everything, only for Vegito to restrict his ability and get destroyed by True Zen'o afterwards. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A. High 3-A '''with Super Saiyan Divinity. '''2-C with Super Saiyan Rose. | 3-A. High 3-A '''with Non-Godly Super Saiyan Transformations. 2-C with Super Saiyan Divinity and Super Saiyan Rose. | '''Low 2-C. 2-C '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to Divinity. '''2-C, at most 2-B '''with Super Saiyan Rose | '''2-B. High 2-A '''with hax. '''Name: Goku Black (originally Zamasu) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinjin / Saiyan. Powers and Abilities: Has all of his previous abilities which include: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Pain Affinity, Ki Sensing, Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Duplication, His clones have Regeneration (Mid-High), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku Black will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Time Travel with Time Ring, Time Paradox Immunity when wearing the time ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), Can likely use Kaio-ken, Limited Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), and Resistance to Time Stop (Claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities, as he stole his body). Plus all of Merged Zamasu abilities with some of Infinite Zamasu's: Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Self Sustenance (types 1, 2 and 3), Accelerated Development, Rage Power. on top of this he has: Regeneration (High-Godly, regenerated from being erased along with everything by Zen'o), Madness Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Existence Erasure, and more. Attack Potency: Universe level. High Universe level 'with Super Saiyan Divinity (should be much stronger than the Non Godly SSJ forms from his second key). '''Low Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan Rose (retained all of Infinite Zamasu's powers, who merged with two timelines). | '''Universe level '(way stronger than before). '''High Universe level '''with Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3 (shook the infinitely large World of Void, fought with Hit and Maji Kayo). '''Low Multiverse level with Super Saiyan Divinity and Rose (fought evenly with Vegito in the same forms). | Universe level+. Low Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to Divinity. '''Low Multiverse, '''at most '''Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan Rose (fought Suppressed Jiren and defeated GoD Toppo, he isn't that far away from Vegito and FP Jiren) | '''Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan Rose Evolution (forced Jiren to use his Limit Breaking state), GoD powers (ultimately defeated Jiren, SSJBE Vegito along with Jiren were needed to keep up with him but it wasn't enough), and MUI (far above everyone in the arena including Vegito). '''High Multiverse level+ '''with hax (he managed to ascend to a higher plane of reality where only True Zen'o resides and if it weren't for Vegito and Zen'o intervention he would have destroyed everything). '''Speed: MFTL+. possibly Inaccessible '''with Super Saiyan Divinity and Rose. | '''MFTL+. Inaccessible '''with Transformations. | '''Inaccessible | Inaccessible. Immeasurable after reaching a higher plane of reality. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan Divinity. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Rose | '''Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to 3. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Divinity and Rose | '''Universal+. Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to Divinity. Low Multiversal'. at most '''Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Rose | '''Multiversal.' High Multiversal+ '''via hax. '''Durability: Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan Divinity. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Rose | '''Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to 3. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Divinity and Rose | '''Universal+. Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to Divinity. Low Multiversal'. at most '''Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Rose | '''Multiversal.' High Multiversal+ '''via hax. '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Low Multiversal with Ki blasts and attacks. at most Multiversal when using Super Saiyan Rose post-Zenkai and higher. Multiversal with GoD and UI powers. Standard Equipment: Time Ring and Potara Earrings Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: Arrogance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Kamehameha:' Black used what appears to be a version of Son Goku's Kamehameha, only purple in appearance. *'Energy Ball:' Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Black used this technique against Trunks. *'God Split Cut:' Black emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. **'Aura Slide:' Goku Black can emit a scythe of violet energy, with which he can cut through space and time, opening an unstable portal which releases unstable clones of himself made of evil energy. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Goku Black can teleport across and outside of the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. Key: After regenerating from Zen'o erase | ToP | ToP (post-Zenkai) | Super Saiyan Rose Evolution, GoD powers and Mastered Ultra Instinct. Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Omegas03